


Expanding Your Pack In Three Easy Steps

by SpiritsFlame



Series: A Guide To Your Supernatural Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica and Isaac don't play well with others, Gen, Pack Fun Times, how not to kill your packmates, no one can do social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t sure what the worst part about new Pack members is- how the dynamic is thrown off, or how the new kids think that being a werewolf means they have to wear leather jackets and act like badasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Your Pack In Three Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known, I really like Erica and Isaac. I do. But, when they were first introduced, they were kind of little brats who weren't accustomed to their new power. This fic is exploring how well that would fit into an already established pack dynamic.

Isaac Lahey is Jackson's idea. To Stiles, this symbolises another step in Jackson's beautiful transformation into an actual human being.

"He comes to practice with bruises, or cuts on his face. He doesn't talk much, and sometimes he flinches if you run at him too fast," Jackson observes.

"What's your point?" Derek asks cooly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Jackson tilts his chin stubbornly. "My point is that maybe we could help him. You said you wanted to expand your pack- here's someone who needs it."

Derek's face relaxes into a smile. "Good. Very good."

Jackson falters. He was clearly revving up for a fight and Derek's easy agreement throws him off balance. 

"Uh. Good. I'm glad you agree." Jackson crosses his arms over his chest as well and Stiles tries to stifle a snort.

From the way Jackson glares at him, Stiles suspects he wasn't very successful.

"I'll look into it," Derek says. "If his situation is as bad as you think it is, I'll take action."

"Shouldn't we put it to a vote?" Stiles asks. 

"What?" Derek demands.

"You know, that thing where you ask other people their opinion," Stiles says.

Derek gives him a surly look. "This is an Alpha decision."

"This is a Pack decision," Stiles replies. "What if we all hated him? What if we would fight all the time and could never function as a successful pack again?"

Derek gives Stiles an amused look. "Yeah, I wonder what it would be like if you were in a Pack with someone you didn't like."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be in Pack that fights," Lydia drawls from the couch.

Stiles scowls. "I'm just saying, it would be nice to be asked."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Alright, I'll look into his situation and then we'll talk about it. Happy now?"

"I don't like your attitude," Stiles replies, just to be contrary. Derek bares his teeth at Stiles, and Stiles raises his hands in mock surrender. "Yeah, yeah, happy."

\--

Being back in school is weird, and it's only been the first two weeks. For one thing, the whole werewolf thing seems a lot less pressing than it had over the summer. Of course, Stiles isn't a werewolf, but he thinks he's qualified to speak on the subjects.

Over the summer, it felt like they were primarily werewolves and Pack, and anything else was secondary. Stiles only interacted with his father and his Pack and it would seem like the whole world was supernatural and dangerous and fascinating.

But now they're at school again, and being part of a werewolf pack seems secondary to being a student. Suddenly he's surrounded by people who don't know that werewolves are real and that there are some attending Beacon Hills High School.

Now, when it's just them hanging out at the Hale house like any other group of friends, that supernatural world seems so distant. 

Another weird thing is that, to the rest of the world it seems as if the social status quo of the school is on it's head. Yes, Stiles and Scott had sat with Lydia and Jackson and their cool kid crowd last year, but it had been clear they were the outsiders.

Now, they're the inner circle. Now, Lydia, Danny and Jackson are shutting out their hangers on and it's clear to everyone that Stiles, Scott and Allison are the new cool kids.

Stiles had always kind of thought that the social hierarchy one saw in teen movies were just fictional. But suddenly there are people in the halls who are waving to him, who know him as someone other than 'the Sheriff's kid'.

It's really, really weird. He's not entirely sure if he likes it.

\--

Derek comes into the house on Friday, face pale and hands curled into fists. A hint of claws peek out from his fingertips.

"He keeps Isaac in a box." He spits the last work, fury making his eyes flash.

"What?" Scott asks, confused. 

"Isaac's father, in addition to verbal and physical abuse, locks Isaac in a metal box in the basement when he gets unhappy." Derek's voice is rough edged with the hint of a growl. Stiles can hear an echo of that fury in the tight set of Scott's shoulders, the twist of Danny's mouth, the way Jackson's hands are curled into fists.

"Offer him the Bite." It's Lydia who says it, but they're all thinking it. "He can be part of our Pack and no one will touch him again."

"It has to be his choice," Derek says. "I'm not forcing this on him."

Stiles feels a rush of affection for him, at how much he's changed. Derek wasn't the one who bit Scott, but he'd always acted as though Scott should have been grateful, no matter how much it tore up his life. Now, to hear him talk of choices, to be thinking of the possible consequences- it's amazing.

"Even if he says no, we can protect him," Danny says. "He doesn't have to bitten to be part of the Pack."

"Of course not," Derek replies, and Stiles feels warm all over.

\--

Lydia stares at Derke incredulously. "That's your plan?"

Derek glowers at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"You want to go stand in a graveyard and stare at him until he agrees that being your friend is a good idea? Really?" Stiles chips in incredulously.

"That's not how-"

"Do you even know how to approach someone without coming off like a total creeper?"

Derek crosses his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Allison puts a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I think he just means that you could go with a more friendly approach."

"Like, not in a graveyard," Jackson chips in, not looking up from the TV.

"And don't go by yourself," Scott adds.

"You should probably take Jackson and Scott," Lydia suggests. 

"Why?" Scott demands.

"Because you two are his lacrosse captains and he trusts you. Besides, helping him was Jackson's idea. And since Scott was the first one bitten, he might have some cons to share to make sure that Isaac gets a full picture."

Scott frowns but doesn't argue. 

"Fine," Derek says grumpily. "We're going tonight."

"Oh my god!" Stiles throws his hands up into the air. "Did you listen to anything we just said! Not at night! Pretend like the thought of three people approaching you in the middle of the night in a graveyard would freak you out and try and come up with a normal plan!"

Derek glares at him. "Fine! We'll do it tomorrow then!"

"Better," Stiles says. "Just remember- try and act normal." He gives Derek a blatant once-over. "Well, as normal as possible."

Derek snaps his teeth at Stiles playfully.

\--

Isaac comes to school on Monday in a leather jacket. Stiles groans and buries his head in his hands. 

Isaac looks over at him, head cocked and brow furrowed. Oh, yeah, he has super hearing now. Fantastic. 

At lunch, Jackson gestures for Isaac to join them. Their customary table is getting a bit full, but in a good way. A nice way. 

“What is this?” Stiles asks, plucking at the jacket.

Isaac pulls back, giving him a dirty look. “It’s a jacket, what does it look like?”

“It’s the middle of September. In California.”

Isaac shrugs. “I like it- back off.” 

Stiles holds up his hands. Seriously, what was up? It wasn’t like he’d talked to Isaac much before this, but he’d always thought Isaac had been a pretty nice kid. Quiet, sure, but still nice.

He opens his mouth to make some kind of comment, but Isaac gives him a dirty look and Stiles falls quiet, sinking back into his chair.

\--

Isaac heads over to Derek’s house with them, scrunched into the backseat of Stiles’ jeep, looking more grumpy than anything else. It’s not unexpected, but it is weird. 

“You know, being a werewolf is supposed to be a good thing for you,” Stiles says tentatively. 

“What do you know about it?” Isaac asks and Stiles grits his teeth.

“Look, I get that you’re a big shot now but seriously, this asshole posturing is not necessary.”

He sees Isaac grin, long and slow, in his rearview mirror. “Maybe I just like having power. Maybe this is who I always wanted to be.”

Stiles really hopes not.

\--

Stiles has one of those moments where he really wishes his life were actually just a weird tv show when Isaac brings a dead rabbit to the next Pack meeting.

“Oh my god!” Stiles yells, jumping back when Isaac drops it at Derek’s feet.

Derek stares down at it, totally perplexed. “Thank you,” he says finally. He claps a hand over the back of Isaac’s neck in this weird friendly way. Stiles is pretty sure that means something in wolf-ese but from the outside it’s just weird.

“What- no!” Stiles protests. “We are not just going to let this slide! Don’t kill things, Isaac- just don’t! Being a werewolf does not mean you are actually a wild animal!”

Isaac bares his teeth at Stiles. “I have a lot of pent up aggression from my life,” he says, eerily calm. “Maybe I want to channel it into killing things.” His intent is clear, back off or I’ll channel it into killing you. 

Abruptly, Stiles sense Scott’s presence at his back, strong and steady.

Derek puts a hand down on Isaac’s shoulder. “Maybe we should talk a little bit,” he says calmly. Oh yeah, Stiles can bet that will go over real well. Derek being the poster child for emotional stability and all.

They really should have known better than to trust Jackson’s judgement on new recruits.

\--

Erica Reyes is Allison’s idea.

“She had a seizure in chemistry the other day. Being a werewolf can help, right?” Her face is pinched with concern, and Scott puts his hand over hers. 

“The Bite isn’t some magic pill I can give out to anyone with a sob story,” Derek replies, looking grumpy at the very thought.

“She’s pretty smart,” Scott offers, clearly more for Allison’s benefit than this Erica girl’s. 

Derek rolls his eyes, not fooled. “I’ll look into it.” He shoots Stiles a sideways look. “No sarcastic comment?”

“Who, me?” Stiles asks innocently.

\--

Stiles will be perfectly honest, he’s never really paid attention to Erica before. But he starts watching her after what Allison said.

They’re paired up next to each other in rock climbing and he gives her an encouraging smile. For so long, it was just him and Scott against the world, no one interacted with them so they interacted with no one. Maybe it really is time that changed. Maybe there are people who didn’t have a Scott, who need a friend.

The startled look Erica gives him when he smiles at her convinces him that he was right.

Erica ends up freezing half way up the wall. Stiles climbs down to her level. 

“It’s ok,” he smiles at her. “Take my hand.” 

She’s shaking, teeth clenched, but she puts her hand in his and he’s able to talk her into letting go of the wall.

“Thank you,” she says softly.

And, then, because the water in Beacon Hills is apparently laced with stupid determination pills, she tries to climb the wall again. Which, hey, more power to her, except that she wasn’t using any of the safety equipment.

Luckily Scott manages to catch her before she gets seriously hurt. Stiles watches her seize, wishing he could help and realizes that Allison was right. 

\--

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Derek says, and Stiles grabs his arms.

“Do you ever actually listen to people when they talk?” he demands. “No confronting people alone at night! It’s weird and creepy!”

“I’ll go with him,” Allison offers. “It’ll help to have another girl there.”

\--

“What the hell is that?” Lydia asks, drawing their attention to the door and Stiles nearly drops his sandwich when he sees Erica because this is an entirely different person than the girl he’d smiled at last night and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t like it.

Erica is all sin and smiles, parading through the cafeteria like she’s taking over and leaving just as quickly. She’s also wearing a leather jacket, and Stiles is starting to think that it’s in some kind of werewolf creedo.

Stiles is starting to hate the way the bite seems to be changing people, when all they wanted to do was help.

He and Scott get up to follow her, and Stiles grits his teeth when she gets into Derek’s car, a sultry smirk on her glossy lips.

Derek grins at him, like it’s a victory, like he’s proud and Stiles can’t even tell why he’s angry but he didn’t want it to happen like this.

\--

Pack time that night is interesting, to say the least.

Erica and Lydia size each other up like actual dogs, like either one of them could be a threat and Stiles is still trying to figure out what the hell happened to Erica in the last 24 hours. And if there’s maybe some way to reverse it because he’s all for confidence, but he does not want to deal with fights over who gets to be Queen-bitch.

Scott and Jackson fight over what movie they want to watch and Danny settles it by picking out a third option.

Isaac sits in a chair in the back of the living room looking broody and ridiculous and Erica lounges on the couch, showing off her rather glorious, Stiles has to admit, curves. 

“Welcome to the Pack,” Derek says, standing in front of the tv and glaring down at Scott and Jackson until they stop wrestling playfully and sit up straight. Derek then turns his gaze to Isaac and Erica. “You’re Pack now, family. We take care of eachother here. You listen to me, and in exchange, I’ll look out for you. If you have any problems, come to me. 

“I don’t want to see any fighting or stupid stunts. You’re more powerful now, stronger, faster. That doesn’t make you better. You have to be careful not to hurt people by accident. You have to make sure that you don’t get carried away with how different you are. Ok?”

Derek waits until Isaac and Erica nod, then settles himself onto the couch with dignity. Stiles gives him a subtle thumbs up and enjoys watching the way the corners of Derek’s mouth quirk in response.

\--

“So, Stiles,” Erica says, sliding down next to him, close enough that he can smell her shampoo. Her hand falls, oh-so-casually, onto his leg and Stiles tries not to jump. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day.”

She gives him a winning smile and shakes her hair back, exposing the long line of her throat, all the way down to her low-cut shirt.

“No problem,” Stiles replies, edging away uncomfortably. 

Her hand tightens on his leg. “Don’t you want me to pay you back?”

“No, that’s ok.” Stiles carefully tugs her hand off of his leg. She pouts at him, scarlet lips catching drawing his eyes. He meets her eyes carefully and steadily.

“Are you sure?” She purrs, leaning close enough that her breasts press against his arm.

Stiles leans back, trying not to be too obvious about it. It’s not as though her breasts aren’t, well, pretty spectacular, and he’s nothing more than a teenage boy. But his father had raised him as a gentleman and he’d like to at least sort of adhere to that.

“Look,” he says, putting his hands on her shoulders to gently push her back, then pulling his hands back quickly at the feel of bare skin under his palms. “This whole, sexy dominatrix thing you’ve got going now- well, it's a choice. And I respect that. But, uh, don't you think it's a bit much? I mean, you can be confident without being a bitch." He hesitates. "You're really pretty Erica, but you don't need all this," he gestures at her corset-like shirt, leopard printed and just this side of gaudy.

Erica blinks at him, looking unsettled and off-guard. "I don't-" she says, and falters.

"Just, something to think about," he says, and pushes off the couch. "I think you'll really fit in here, but just, be yourself. Not whatever you think you have to be."

He leaves the room, feeling weirdly like some cross between his Dad and Mr. Rogers. He's not sure how he feels about that.

\--

Boyd is all Stiles’ idea. He starts thinking about it after he first asks if Boyd can maybe hook him up with access to the skating rink. It had been too easy to get him to agree, too easy to get close to him, no press of friends or even strangers to it harder to talk to him.

Boyd sits alone at lunch and doesn't talk to anyone and Stiles can only imagine how much that must suck.

"Look, I'm not saying we should give him the Bite," Stiles says defensively at Derek's almost painful looking eyeroll.

"I am not running the Island of Misfit Toys here!" Derek protests angrily. "It is not my job to take in any strays you find out on the street!"

"Hey!" Erica says from the couch. Allison pats her knee consolingly and gives Derek a reproachful look.

"You said that we should expand the Pack. We're expanding. Don't you feel expanded?" Stiles asks over his shoulder to the rest of them. 

Scott nods hastily. "Yes. So very expanded."

Stiles turns back to Derek with a broad grin. "See."

"I meant adults. People who can drive. People about the legal drinking age! I don’t want to just hang out with a bunch of teenagers my whole life."

"To be fair, we won't be teenagers for your whole life. Only another four years, at most," Lydia says cheerfully. 

Derek puts his head in his hands.

\--

Derek looks like he’s about to suggest cornering Boyd in the skating rink at night, but reconsiders it. Stiles feels proud.

"Look, I know this is hard to believe," Stiles asys for about the third time. "But he really is a werewolf." Boyd looks between the two of them. "I'm not," Stiles adds helpfully.

"Are you," Boyd hesitates, "are you asking me to be a werewolf?"

Stiles smiles. "We're asking you to be our friend."

Boyd smiles back.

\--

Stiles takes comfort in the fact that Boyd seems to be mostly normal, despite joining their Pack. At least he’s not wearing a leather jacket- yet. It’s probably because they didn’t give him the Bite. And possibly because Boyd is just more grounded. 

Erica and Isaac are still parading around in their leather jackets, acting like they’re the new King and Queen of the campus and Stiles is getting real tired of it, real fast.

They sit together in all their classes now, smirking at each other and laughing at everyone else, like Stiles isn’t just as much a part of the Pack as they are. Maybe more, for all that he isn’t a wolf.

“Ok, seriously, can we stop it with the leather jacket? It’s like seventy-five degrees outside right now,” he snaps. 

Erica doesn’t look up from her nails, and Isaac gives him a disdainful once over that makes Stiles want to punch him in his bratty little face. Neither of them say anything and Stiles is left feeling stupid and angry and he hates it.

\--

Maybe Isaac was right about all that pent up aggression, because Stiles doesn’t remember last years training having this much anger behind it. There’s a new edge to the training now and it’s one of many things that Stiles doesn’t like.

He hangs back and practices with his gun and pretends like if he hits the target enough times then everything will get back to normal.

Jackson and Danny are teaching Boyd some form of wrestling that takes advantage of his natural muscles, even without werewolf strength. After about a half hour of that, Boyd begs off and comes to stand by Stiles.

Stiles has given up on shooting things because it isn’t helping. Instead, he’s watching Isaac and Erica fail to hold their own against Derek and it’s very cathartic. 

“So, I hear you’re the brains of the operation,” Boyd says casually and Stiles tries not to preen. 

“I know some things,” he says casually.

Boyd grins at him. “Tell me.”

And Stiles does

\--

The full moon is in two weeks, and Scott and Derek are running the new kids through ‘How Not To Kill People 101.’ It also means that Stiles, Allison and Boyd will have to stay away from the house for a bit, which Stiles hates. He’d been getting used to the sleepy mornings after the full moon, when he would make breakfast and they could all laze around and it felt just like family.

It feels like another thing that the new kids have taken from him and he hates it.

\--

Derek’s clearly agitated about something, throwing people down harder in practice and snapping at everyone. Stiles wonders if he regrets bringing more people into their pack, or if he’s just worried about the full moon. 

The third time Derek throws Isaac down after an attack, he’s clearly past frustrated. “Can’t any of you try something original?” he snaps, tension in his voice and the harsh curl of his fingers.

Stiles had looked over the the shout because it’s been awhile since Derek lost his temper, so he gets to see the way Erica launches herself at Derek in full technicolor.

She wraps her arms around Derek’s neck, her legs around his waist and kisses him like she’s trying to feed from it.

Stiles’s hands clench into fists, angry for no reason he can name, except that Derek isn’t hers to take. That it’s happening in a fight, like it’s a tactic, like sex is a weapon to use against him, it’s just wrong and he wants to pull her off, wants her to stop.

Derek pushes her off, sending her sprawling onto the leafy covering on the floor, and Stiles feels a moment of satisfaction at her startled face.

“Never do that again,” Derek growls, voice low and menacing.

“Why, because I’m just a beta?” Erica snaps, all offended pride and anger. Stiles just wants her to shut up, this angry, pretty girl who thinks of her beauty as something she has to use against people.

“Because you’re better than that,” Derek replies. 

Erica glares at him. “How do you know?” Her tone is still harsh, but her words are vulnerable and it occurs to Stiles that maybe she just doesn’t know any other way to fight.

Derek puts a hand out to help her up. “You’re Pack, aren’t you?” He looks to Isaac and the others. “Now, try again.”

\--

Something in Erica relaxes after that. She still wears her pants too tight and her shirts too low, but she isn’t trying to play the vixen femme fatale. 

She still wears leather jackets though. Stiles isn’t even sure it’s worth it to fight them on this any more. 

\--

Unfortunately they still have practice, actual lacrosse practice that, coupled with their almost daily werewolf pack training time, puts Stiles’ physical activity at just under “way too fucking much.”

The week before the full moon, Isaac tackles Stiles to the ground hard enough that Stiles can’t move for several minutes, lying on his back and struggling to breathe. 

Scott and Danny rush over to help him up, but even with their aid, he has trouble standing. Isaac glowers at him like this is all Stiles’s fault. Stiles tries to glare back and almost falls over. He sways into Danny and let’s his two packmates guide him off the field.

He feels bruised all over, and he sports a limp for the rest of the day, no matter how he tries to hide it. He knows that Derek will worry- which is really ironic considering how many bruises Derek himself has caused.

Sure enough, when Stiles grits his teeth to get through the door without a limp, Derek’s head goes up, dark eyes raking over Stiles’ body.

“What happened?” he demands. 

“Nothing,” Stiles says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“What happened?” Derek demands again, slow and firm.

“Isaac almost killed Stiles, that’s what,” Scott says angrily, moving to Stiles arm and guiding him to the couch. Stiles shrugs him off, because he’s not an invalid, but Scott won’t be deterred.

Derek turns his gaze on Isaac. “Is that true?”

Isaac shrugs, all offended indignation, so much like Erica was the other day it’s almost funny. Maybe it’s a new werewolf thing- except that Scott was never like that. 

“It was an accident. I don’t get what the big deal is.”

Derek stalks closer, menace coming off him in waves. “We don’t hurt people.”

Isaac shrugs, trying to project a lack of caring, but his eyes can’t settle. It’s not that he’s scared or Derek, not quite. But there’s something there, that he doesn’t want to make him angry. “Whatever,” Isaac says, moving like he wants to leave the room.

Derek grips his arm. “I didn’t give you the Bite, didn’t invite you to be pack, so that you could become a bully. Don’t use your strength to hurt people. Especially not pack.”

Isaac rolls his eyes, but it’s all fake. Derek peers into his face. “Come on,” he says. “We’re going to have a talk.” He tugs Isaac out of the room. Stiles tries to get up, to say something, to stop whatever is going to happen because he really doesn’t think it was on purpose. Lydia puts a hand on his arm and tugs him back down.

“Let Derek handle this,” she says. “He is the Alpha.”

Stiles wants to laugh at this, coming from her, but she’s serious. She’s grown, from the stubborn pretty girl who only took her own advice. They’ve all grown- all learned to work together as a pack. Maybe they just need to wait for the others to catch up.

\--

Whatever Derek says to Isaac, it works. Isaac slinks up to Stiles with a contrite expression and an apology, which Stiles graciously accepts.

He does, however, make Isaac carry his backpack for the next two days at school.

\--

 

The first full moon doesn’t go as badly as it could have. ‘How To Not Kill People 101’ has apparently paid off, because, at the very least, no one dies. Stiles isn’t sure how well Isaac and Erica control themselves, but at the very least, the others are able to handle them.

Stiles meets up with Boyd and Allison and they have their own ‘not a werewolf’ party. They play cards and watch bad werewolf movies and laugh about stupid things. When the sun has risen enough that even Derek can’t protest, they head over to the Hale house with barbeque and even with the three new members, it’s starting to feel like a family again.

Isaac and Erica just get to be the irritating little siblings he never wanted- for now.

\--

The following weekend Boyd sneaks them into the skating rink for a Pack-founding bonding evening and it’s one of the best nights Stiles can remember in a long time.

Scott is actually terrible at skating and it’s hilarious, especially since he’d spent the whole time protesting that his werewolf powers would somehow make him a fantastic skater. Allison only laughs at him a little and holds his hand until he can stand up straight.

Stiles, who used to go skating with his mom before she got sick, skates rings around Derek and tries not to laugh at Derek’s increasingly sour expression. Boyd and Jackson race up and down the rink- Jackson’s speed off-set with all the time Boyd must have practiced while he was working here. Lydia and Erica catcalls playfully from the side, each cheering on different racers. 

Erica is bundled up and looks great, confident and pretty and without that ever-present air of danger that had clung to her since she was bitten. Isaac is finally starting to look less sulky. He can’t skate any better than Scott can, but Danny takes pity on him and helps to guide him away from the wall, showing him how to stand up without falling. Stiles skates casual rings about them and teases Isaac and counts as a victory when Isaac smiles in response.

Derek watches them all with a weary, indulgent smile and for all his protestations, Stiles doesn’t think he ever really minded the new additions to the pack.

For his part, Stiles is starting to think that this might work out afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering why I choose not to make Boyd a werewolf in this- it's because I don't think it was needed in this universe. He joined the Pack in the show because he didn't want to be alone, and I don't think being a werewolf would effect that- being part of a Pack would.
> 
> Also I feel like a key point to my series and to the show, to some extent, is that you don't have to have powers to be important, you don't have to be a werewolf to be a hero. I like having the power-trio of humans; Stiles, Allison and Boyd. I think it helps to show the different aspects of Pack life, and how you don't have to be a werewolf to be Pack.
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I'll also be posting some sneak-peeks and discussions for the rest of the series on my tumblr. The username is the same, feel free to contact me there.


End file.
